I love you, Natsu
by Cutenessprincess
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have an argument all to lucys misunderstandings, mira comes up with a plan to fix it . songfic, this is my first fiction i can understand if its bad , R&R


it was a sunny afternoon in Magnoila the birds sang the sun smiled but there was something a bit of, no let me correct myself something was really wrong.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed a certain blonde

"WHAT DID I DO?" shouted back the young teenage boy with uncommon salmon hair

(earlier that day)

I cant wait till Natsu comes over today i'm going to tell him how i feel this time i wont chicken out thought Lucy blushing, as she was doing her shopping since her team had spent the night and eat everything as usual, but she was used to it though.

she paid for her groceries and began her walk home while she was walking home when she heard a familiar voice a few blocks ahead "Natsu, i...i llo..love you" Lucy hid behind the wall, seeing a blushing Lisanna and a shocked Natsu, lucys heart stared thumping at uncontrollable speed, she didn't want to hear it off course natsu would love someone hes known since childhood lucy quickly turned around.

lucy ran the rest of the way home tears threatening to spill any moment she quickly shut the door dropped her groceries and jumped onto the bed bawling her eyes out.

(back with natsu)

i heard lisanna say those words that thought i wanted to hear but it didn't feel right like its not coming from the right person then i felt a different presence near us then i smelt tears and heard a pounding heart and after a few seconds later footsteps in the distance then it hit me "LUCY!" i gently pushed lisanna out of the way and ran towards her little apartment "NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU GOING COME BACK!" i heard lisanna screaming soon in the distance

(lucy)

the tears just wouldn't stop coming my nose all stuffed up and raspy voice, i rose off the bed and made my way to the kitchen with trembling legs i got a mug from the cupboard and grabbed a tea bag from the cabinet and set the water to boil, i went and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs when (ding dong) i quickly got up and made my way towards the door but stopping to check myself in the mirrior beside the door "Coming!" i said opening the door to find hunched over natsu with little beads of sweat running down his face.

"what do you want natsu" i tried not to just burst out into tears seeing him

"i came to check on you lucy i could heard you crying" natsu stood up straight with a worried look

"natsu i don't need your help ok, so just LEAVE!" the last part came out as a shout natsu took a step back still a worried expression then went to grab lucy into a hug when, lucy slapped his hand away and started yelling

" I HATE YOU!" then she kept yelling

"JUST TELL ME WHAT I DID" natsu yelled back

"NATSU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OK, FORGET ME AND THAT I EXSIST " lucy yelled back

"HOW COULD I FORGET YO-" he was cut off as lucy slammed the door in his face and locked it

i quickly ran into my room closed and locked the window and tackled my bed crying

(with natsu )

i stood there staring at the door then turned toward the exit door and left, stopping at the window to see it closed shut aswell with the curtains, i felt lots of emotions mixing and questions popping in my head why i felt like i've been ripped into shreds and why does it feel so empty and like the world just ended.

(one week later)

its been one week since i talked to natsu and he also hasn't been at the guild either

"good morning lucy" mira said as i sat down on the stool across from her "oh, good morning" i said i couldn't help it ive been looking sadder these days "whats wrong" mira asked with a hint of worry in her words " its nothing rea..." i didn't end the sentence before i burst into tears mira quickly ran from behind the counter to my side patting my shoulder giving me a little nudge to talk, i knew she wouldn't leave me alone until i told her what was bothering me so i told her about everything that happened that day, she nodded taking the information in then sighed

"lisanna came home crying that day too saying she confessed to natsu and he ran off after shouting your name, then around 12 in the night he came to apologize and said that he didn't feel the same way about her, then he left"

i sat up a bit feeling mixed feelings "mira, im sorry everything that happened to your sister but i love natsu and i did something stupid and said things that i shouldn't have, i need a way to fix it"

mira paused for a second " i have an idea but you might not agree" i nodded " mira i just want him back"

(two days later )

i sat quietly behind the curtains of the stage with juvia, levy and erza holding up a piece of instrument and me sitting with a microphone i set down the microphone onto the stool then went to the edge of the curtain and moved it so i could see if natsu was there somewhere, "there he is " i said quietly to myself but apparently not quiet enough that erza heard " dont worry lucy" mira then came in and said ok take your places youll start snging as soon as the music goes on.

(5 minutes later)

i heard the music starting then sat up straight as the curtain opened and everyone turned their heads while i started the song

( SONG - MARIAH CAREY MY ALL)

I am thinking of you

In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side

_[Chorus:]_  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight

_[Chorus]_

Give my all for your love  
Tonight

after the song finished i was kneeling infront of natsu crying i set the microphone down onto the floor

"natsu im sorry for everything that happened that day i was going to confess my feelings when i heard the things that were said from lisanna i ran away and thought it was too late, but im trying to apologize i know you may think its too much or too little but..."

"i love you" i whispered

"i love you" i said

"i love you" i yelled bursting into more tears

i looked down at my hands tears falling on them, i heard the seat screech against the floor and him get up and sigh

"lucy i didnt now this myself but over the times we've spent together ive fell in love with you, as they say you cant help you you fall in love with"

i looked up to see him giving me his signature grin i couldn't help but smile as well.

natsu reached out and helped me up and wrapped his arms around my waist, he then leaned in and kissed me short, sweet, hot yet passionate


End file.
